seeschifffahrtfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fragen
Help-browser.png|thumb|300px|right]]:Help-browser.png|thumb|300px|right]] 1. Welche Vor- und Nachteile hat der Gütertransport mit dem Seeschiff? Vorteile: geringer CO2 Ausstoß, hohe Ladekapazität, preisgünstig, zuverlässig, gelten als pünktlich Nachteile: hohe Schadensanfälligkeit (z.B. durch verschiedene Klimazonen), nicht wirklich regelmäßig (da nur nach Bedarf gefahren wird), keine gute Beweglichkeit (da Seeschiffe sich nur zwischen Seehäfen befördern), sind z.T. sehr Witterungsabhängig, kann (selten) durch Unfälle zu Naturkatastrophen führen (Romina) 2. Die Reederei APL setzte ab 1992 Postpanamax-Schiffe mit 137 TEU ein. Erläutere die unterstrichenen Begriffe. Reederei APL: Die'' American President Lines Ltd.'' ist eine der größten Containerschiff-Reedereien der Welt. Sie stellt ihre Dienstleistungen in mehr als 140 Ländern bereit. Sie ist eine 100% Tochtergesellschaft der Neptune Orient Lines (NOL), Sitz in Singapur - einer globalen Transport und Logistikfirma, die an Verschiffung bezogenen Geschäften teilnimmt. APL hat Büros in ungefähr 80 Ländern weltweit. Postpanamax-Schiffe: Dies sind Schiffe die nicht durch den Panama Kanal fahren können, da es zu viel Tiefgang hat oder zu breit ist. TEU: AusgeschriebenTwenty-foot Equivalent Unit ist eine international standardisierte Einheit zur Zählung von ISO-Containern verschiedener Größen und zur Beschreibung der Ladekapazität von Containerschiffen. Ein 20-Fuß-ISO-Container ist gleich 1 TEU.'' '''Mfg Petra' 3. Welche Vorteile bieten RoRo-Schiffe? '- Kürzere Umschlagszeiten' '- Schonender Umschlag' Diese Art von Transpotschiffen haben den Vorteil, dass der gesamte LKW mit seiner Fracht darauf Platz finden und man sich deshalb das aufwendige Auf- und Abladen der Fracht sparen kann. Im Endeffekt ist es also viel schneller und damit auch effizienter als die herkömmliche Methode. '' ''Verfasst von Finn Stegelmann '' 4. Die Reederei ALP erhält den Auftrag, 140000t Mais von Lousiana/USA nach Chittagong/Bangladesh zu befördern. Welchen Schiffstyp wird sie dazu einsetzen? ''Der geeignetste Schiffstyp für diese Art von Ladung ist der Massengutfrachter, der mit den unterteilten Zellen hervorragend geeignet ist. LG Dominic 5. Welches Gut kann mit einem LNG-Carrier transportiert werden? Mit einem LNG-Carrier kann verflüssigtes Erdgas transpotriert werden. ' '''LNG (engl. Liquified Natural Gas). ' 'lg Carolin Heinrich ' .......and by the way, the Kemler-code is as you see it here, so the UN-Number is 1972, and the number on top means it is class 2 (liqu'e'''fied gas) and 3 (flammable gas). So when it is in the form of a gas, it is highly flammable. Regards from Ms Denis! 6. Die Germanische Lloyd ist weltweit eine der bedeutendsten Klassifikationsgesellschaften. Welche Aufgaben haben Klassifikationsgesellschaften? 7. Welche Bedeutung hat die Flagge eines Seeschiffes?’ 8. Wie versucht man in der BRD die Ausflaggung einzudämmen? '''6. Klassifikationsgesellschaften sind für die Sicherheit von Schiffen verantwortlich. Sie bestimmen als unabhängige Gutachter den Zustand eines Schiffes, teilen es in eine Klasse ein und legen so unter anderem fest, in welchen Fahrgebieten es zugelassen ist. Darüber hinaus geht es neben der Sicherheit des Schiffs vor allem darum, den Schutz von Mensch und Umwelt dauerhaft zu gewährleisten. Somit müssen Schiffe regelmäßig durch Gutachter der Klassifikationsgesellschaften auf Ihre Fahr- und Seetüchtigkeit hin überprüft werden. Grundlage ihrer Arbeit sind internationale Regelwerke und durch die Klassifikationsgesellschaften selbst festgelegten Standards, etwa für Schiffskörper, Maschinen, Ausrüstung und das Sicherheitsmanagement. Eine Klassifizierung ist unumgänglich, wenn ein Schiff in internationalen Gewässern und Häfen zum Einsatz kommen soll. Auch in der Bauplanung und -durchführung stehen sie Reedereien und Werften als Berater und Gutachter zur Seite. ' '''7. Die Flagge eines Schiffs gibt die Zugehörigkeit zu einen Schiffsregister an. Die Flagge gibt auch an welches Landesrecht auf dem Schiff und für seine Besatzung gilt. 'Mfg Petra' 8. Man erstellte das sogenannte Zweitregister, um mehr Schiffe für sich zu werben. Max 9. Welche Funktion hat das Schiffsregister? 10. Nenne die drei Hauptrouten des Containerverkehrs weltweit. 9. 'Es ist ein öffentliches Register, in das ein Schiff mit seinen wesentlichen Merkmalen, sein(e) Eigentümer (Reeder) und Schiffshypotheken eingetragen werden. Nach der Schiffsregisterordnung werden die Schiffsregister von den Amtsgerichten geführt. Ein Schiffsregister wird nur an solchen Amtsgerichten geführt, die von der Landesjustizverwaltung dazu bestimmt worden sind. Ein Schiff ist in das Schiffsregister seines Heimathafens oder Heimatortes einzutragen. Soll die Schifffahrt mit einem Seeschiff von einem ausländischen Hafen betrieben werden oder fehlt es an einem Heimathafen, so steht dem Reeder die Wahl des Schiffsregister frei.' ''' '''Es werden 2 Arten von Schiffsregistern unterschieden: das Binnenschiffsregister und das Seeschiffsregister. Mfg Petra 10. Die 3 Hauptrouten weltweit sind: :Europa-Asien :Europa-Nordamerika :' Nordamerika-Asien' :(Carolin Heinrich) : 11. Wieviele Tage dauert die Seereise eines Containerschiffs von Hamburg nach Shanghai?' 21 Tage' 12. Die Colomba Express von Hapag-Lloyd wird auf der Route Hamburg-Fernost eingesetzt. Beschreibe den Seeweg (Meere und Meerengen), den die Colombo-Express auf Ihrem Weg von Hamburg nach Shanghai zurücklegt. Zuerst durch die Elbe in die Nordsee, dann durch den Ärmelkanal in den Nord Atlantik. Danach an der Bucht von Biscaya vorbei und durch die Straße von Gibraltar in das Mittelmeer. Von dort durch den Suezkanal in den Golf von Suez, durch das Rote Meer bis Bab el-Mandeb, weiter durch den Golf von Aden und quer durch den Indischen Ozean. Vom Golf von Bengalen weiter durch die Straße von Malakka ins Südchinesische Meer. Zu- letzt durch die Formosastraße in das Ostchinesische Meer. ''' '' PetraZuerst durch die Elbe in die Nordsee, dann durch den Ärmelkanal in den Nord Atlantik. Danach an der Bucht von Biscaya vorbei und durch die Straße von Gibraltar in das Mittelmeer. Von dort durch den Suezkanal in den Golf von Suez, durch das Rote Meer bis Bab el-Mandeb, weiter durch den Golf von Aden und quer durch den Indischen Ozean. Vom Golf von Bengalen weiter durch die Straße von Malakka ins Südchinesische Meer. Zu- letzt durch die Formosastraße in das Ostchinesische Meer. Mfg Petra' 13. Ein Schiff der Reederei APL fährt von Bremerhaven an die Ostküste der Vereinigten Staaten. Bringe folgende Häfen von Nord nach Süd in die richtige Reihenfolge: Savannah, Norfolk, Charleston, Miami, New York, Jackonville. 14. Eine Maschine wird auf einem Seeschiff von Hamburg nach Lima transportiert. Beschreibe die Fahrtroute (Meere und Meerengen). 15. Ein Schiff fährt von Le Havre nach Chicago. Beschreibe den Seeweg. 16. In welchem Land liegen folgende Seehäfen: Koper, Walfisbay, Doha, Giao Tauro, Santos, Algecircas, Jeddah, Callao, Shenzhen, Chennai, Laem Chabang, Karachi, Altamira, Shimizu, Colombo, Mombasa, Pusan? 16. Koper - Slovenien, Walfisbay - Namibia, Doha - Katar, Giao Tauro - Italien, Santos - Brasilien, Algecircas - Spanien, Jeddah - Saudi Arabien, Callao - Peru, Shenzhen - China, Chennai - Indien (Tamil Nadu), Laem Chabang - Thailand, Karachi - Pakistan, Altamira - Spanien, Shimizu - Japan, Colombo - Sri Lanka, Mombasa - Kenia, Pusan - Korea. LG Saskia 17. Ein Schiff der Reederei APL fährt von Bremerhaven an die Ost- und Westküste der Vereinigten Staaten. Beschreibe die Fahrtroute und bringe die Häfen in die richtige Reihenfolge: Norfolk, Savannah, Charleston, Long Beach, Oakland, Los Angeles, Seattle, Dakoma, San Francisco, Portland. 18. Nenne drei wichtige Seehäfen in Indien, Japan, Frankreich, Italien, Spanien und Brasilien. Indien: Wichtige Häfen sind Kolkata (Westbengalen), Haldia (Westbengalen), Visakhapatnam (Andhra Pradesh). Japan: Die 22 größten Seehäfen sind: Chiba, Fushiki/Toyama, Himeji, Hiroshima, Kawasaki, Kitakyushu, Kōbe, Kudamatsu, Muroran, Nagoya, Niigata, Osaka, Sakai/Senpoku, Sendai/Shiogama, Shimizu, Shimonoseki, Tokio, Tomakomai, Wakayama, Yokkaichi und Yokohama. Frankreich: Der wichtigste Hafen am Mittelmeer ist Marseille. Weitere bedeutende Häfen an der Atlantikküste sind: Le Havre, Dünkirchen, Rouen, Bordeaux, Nantes-Saint-Nazaire und Brest. ' '''Italien: Die wichtigsten Häfen Italiens sind Genua, Triest, Augusta, Tarent und Venedig, Livorno, Neapel, Ravenna, Syrakus und La Spezia. ' Indien: Chennai, Mumbai, Nhava Sheva Japan: Kobe, Osaka, Yokohama Frankreich: Marseilles Europort, Brest, Nizza Italien: Genua, Triest, Gioia Tauro Spanien: A Coruña, Cadiz, Barcelona Brasilien: Santos, Rio de Janeiro, Porto Alegre 19. Eine Maschine soll von Bremen nach New Delhi transportiert werden. Welcher Seehafen wäre im Bestimmungsland dafür geeignet? 20. Im Januar 2006 gab es Meldungen über Streiks im Seehafen Durban. In welchem Land liegt dieser Seehafen? '''Südafrika 21. Die Reederei Hamburg-Süd bietet Dienstleistungen in der Linien- und Trampschifffahrt an. Unterscheide beide Organisationsformen der Schiffahrt. 22. Warum gibt es Schiffahrtskonferenzen? Zur Zeit gibt es weltweit mehr als 200 Konferenzen. Sie unterhalten regelmäßige Linienverkehr, bieten dem Verlader eine sichere Kalkulationsbasis und ermöglichen ihm seine Lieferzeitverpflichtungen zu erfüllen. '' ''LG Alexandr''a''' 23. Was ist ein Outsider? OUTSIDER ''Begriff aus der Seefracht'' '' '' Ein Outsider ist das Gegenteil einer Conference (zwischen rechtlich selbstständigen Lienienreedereien vertraglich festgehaltene Abmachnungen, dasselbe Fahrgebiet zu bedienen.) '' '' LG Carolin Heinrich 24. Die Reederei Hapag-Lloyd ist Mitglied der Grand Alliance. Erläutere die Organisationsform der Allianz im Seeverkehr. '''''Eine strategische Allianz ist eine Form von kooperativem Verhalten zwischen mindestens zwei Unternehmungen, die rechtlich selbstständig sind. Definitionsgemäß kann man unter ihr ein langfristig angelegtes Verhältnis einer Unternehmung zu einer oder mehreren anderen verstehen. Das Ziel dabei ist, dass die Beteiligten dabei versuchen ihre Nachteile durch die Vorteile des jeweils anderen auszugleichen um so die Wettbewerbsposition zu sichern und auf lange Sicht zu verbessern 25. Die Beteiligten an einem Seefrachtvertrag werden mit den Begriffen „Befrachter“ und „Verfrachter“ belegt. Wer (welche Unternehmen) kann Be- und Verfrachter sein? Der "Befrachter" ist der Seehafenspediteur Versand und der "Verfrachter" ist die Reederei selbst. PS: Das B kommt im Alphabet vor dem V (Befrachter dann der Verfrachter) 26. Unterscheide Stüchgutfrachtevertrag und Raumfrachtvertrag. 27. Die Buchung im Seeverkehr kann entweder fest oder konditionell sein. Erläutere die Unterschiede. 28. Unterscheide Reedereikontore, Reedereiagenten und Schiffsmakler. 29. Beim Einsatz von Seecontainern spricht man von Stuffing und Stripping. Was verbrigt sich hinter diesen Begriffen? Stuffing bezeichnet das Beladen eines Containers Stripping bezeichnet das Entladen eines Containers '' (LG Carolin Heinrich)'' 30. Im Containerverkehr wird der Begriff „Merchant’s Haulage“ verwendet. Erläutere, was darunter zu verstehen ist. Selbstständige Abwicklung des Vor- und Nachlaufs durch den Verlader selbst oder durch den Seefrachtspediteur im Auftrag des Verladers. Dies ist in Abgrenzung zum "Carrier's Haulage" zu sehen, bei dem der Reeder den Door-to-Door Transport nach Kundenauftrag übernimmt. Dies geschieht meist nur aus Kundenbindungsgründen, da die Marge für den Reeder hierbei relativ gering ist. Mfg Kivo 31. Trage folgende Abkürzungen in Dein Lexikon ein und definiere sie hier: Stuffing, Stripping, CH, MH, TEU FEU, OOG, DEMURRAGE, LUMPSUM, DETENTION, FCL, LCL. 32. Was bedeutet der Begriff „Hoheitsgewässer“? 33. Was bedeutet der Begriff „Wirtschaftszone“ und welche Teile des Meeres gelten als Solche? 34. Welche grundsätzlichen Aufgaben übernimmt der Spediteur im Seeverkehr? 35. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen BRZ und NRZ? Mit der Bruttoraumzahl, ist die Größe des gesamten Schiffes gemeint, die Nettoraumzahl dagegen beschreibt nur die Größe der beladbaren Fläche. Lg Janine 36. Was bedeutet „Ausflaggung“? Unter ''Ausflaggung ''ist in der Schifffahrt der Wechsel der Nationalflagge (des Schiffsregisters) zu verstehen, ohne dass sich die Eigentumsverhältnisse am Schiff ändern. Lg Janine ...was bedeutet, dass ein Schiff, dass deutschen Reedern gehört unter liberischer Flagge fährt, um damit günstigere Konditionen beim Anheuern der Belegschaft zu haben. lg TVeigel 37. Was ist ein offenes Schiffsregister? Ein offenes Schiffsregister nimmt neben den nationalen Schiffen auch Schiffe aus anderen Staaten auf und ermöglicht so das Ausflaggen von Schiffen. Das bedeutet, die Nationalität der Eigentümer und die des Schiffes können sich unterscheiden. Zypern oder Panama unterhalten neben anderen die größten offenen Schiffsregister der Welt. Lg Janine 38. Was bedeutet „Klassifikation der Schiffe“ und warum muss der Spediteur hierüber im Grundsatz Bescheid wissen? 39. Wann liegt nach seefrachtrechtlichen Kriterien Stückgut vor? 40. Was bedeuten im Containerverkehr die Begriffe FCL und LCL? FCL= Full Container Load, das Frachtaufkommen des Verladers ist ausreichend hoch für vollständige Containerladung LCL= Less than Container Load, Frachtaufkommen zu gering, um einen wirtschaftlich und ladungstechnisch sicheren Transport durchzuführen. Deswegen wird die Ladung an einer Container Freight Station (CFS) konsollidiert und als FCL im Hauptlauf verschifft, was zu erhöhten Kosten aufgrund des Umschlags führt (LCL Service Charge). Mfg Kivo 41. Was sind die wesentlichen Merkmale konventioneller Stückgutfrachter, Containerschiffe, Fährschiffe?